Experts At The Fall
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: "Bite me, Anderson." ... "Is that an offer?"...Oh, he did not just say that. ; Kurt's McKinley's resident 'bad boy'. Blaine's a new transfer student from Dalton Academy's Reform School for Boys. Cue them clashing when Blaine has a proposition for Kurt.


**Inspired by this post (http : / / thissuperficialhypocrisy . tumblr . com / post / 7534553346 / ssimilee-gleeddicted-you-cant-run-away) Supposed to be short and it turned into this… thing. It's kind of a mess and some parts probably don't make sense, but I've been wanting to write Badboy!Klaine for a while, so I used this as an opportunity. I don't think there'll be a sequel for this, but there might! If I can think of anything for it, that is. Uhm. Enjoy? xD**

* * *

><p>When Kurt Hummel was fifteen, he unknowingly became the most feared teen in the school.<p>

(Such a drastic change, he thinks, going from the fairy that graced the hall with his presence to the menacing boy that strutted in a way that made any student in his way dash to the side lines for fear of being ripped to shreds. It was all for the better, of course.)

It wasn't all it was cracked up to be, of course. He had enough of the jocks pushing him around and channelled his inner greaser, tearing them apart at the seams using anything close to their heart as his weapon and telling them to scram before he could deal any grievous bodily harm and smirking as they ran away screaming.

Since then, everyone does what he says and no one messes with anyone who's disabled or geeky or _different_ from the social norms of Lima, Ohio. That's the only good thing, he notes. Asides from not being picked on anymore, that is.

Then during his senior year of High School, news of a new student from that Dalton Academy: All Boys Reform School began to spread, Kurt only recognising the name because his father threatened to send him there if he didn't clean up his act, but he honestly wasn't that bothered about a troubled teen arriving at his school.

That was, until, he was walking down the halls, smirking as students he's threatened before cowered in fear and those he hadn't had to cross (yet) gazing at him with eyes wide in awe, until he came across someone he's never seen before. Of course, instead of staring at the unfamiliar teen, he simply held his head higher and looked pointedly away, attempting to listen to the whispers around him.

"…_He's so awesome…"_

"…_I still don't understand how he managed to…"_

"…**Say, you wouldn't happen to know who that is?**..."

The countertenor immediately felt himself slow down as an unrecognisable rough voice asked the last question and a pair of unknown eyes bore into his back.

"…_**Oh, that's Kurt Hummel. He's the school's resident bad boy. I wouldn't cross with him…"**_

A shiver fell down his spine as the unknown voice hummed lightly (_feral, curious, __**lovely**_) at this newly acquired piece of information, the stare becoming more uncomfortable with every passing second.

"**Interesting**."

And for the first time in a very, very long time, Kurt began to feel afraid.

* * *

><p>"I thought you would be here."<p>

Kurt, walking innocently out of one of the cubicles after 'relieving' himself, could feel himself jump about twenty feet in the air as the voice broke through his thoughts, immediately recognising the boy as the new kid he saw in the morning and he internally groans that his attempts at ignoring the other teen had been a complete failure because he was caught in the _boys __**bathroom**_ of _all_ places.

He sighs, crossing his arms and turning to face the other boy. "So, what, you decided that by lurking in a bathroom you would come across me?"

The other teen snorted, staring unwaveringly at Kurt for a few moments before replying. "Actually, we're both in the same class. I followed you out when you asked to oh-so-eloquently take a piss."

Kurt huffed at the now-obvious flaw in his plan before allowing his eyes to take in his appearance (somewhat smouldering hazel eyes, raven coloured curls slicked back with an unnecessary large amount of gel, black leather jacket pulled over a white t-shirt, blue denim jeans turned up at the bottom with a pair of black Chuck Taylors adorning his feet and _oh my god he looks like he's just walked out of 'Grease'_.) "What do you want, Danny Zuko?"

"It's Blaine Anderson, actually," he replies, rolling his eyes before straightening his posture and allowing his lips to turn upwards into a smirk. "And I've been trying to get to you all day – " (Kurt had to stop himself from rolling his eyes because _**no shit, Sherlock. You haven't been asking around for no reason.**_) – "To give you a proposition."

Kurt looks at him incredulously, moving towards the faucet furthest from the entrance to wash his hands. "Alright then." He begins, aware that his reputation is treading on unsteady ground. "Spit it out."

Blaine purses his lips, eyebrows only furrowing for a second with what Kurt suspects is _worry_ before he finally blurts out what he's here for.

"I join your one-man gang – " Kurt scoffs loudly, pumping liquidised soap into his hands and rubbing them both together to create a lather that quickly smothers his skin. " – and I teach you what I learnt during my time at Dalton. And believe me," Blaine leans forward to whisper, "there's some things that would be… particularly _useful_ for these parts."

The countertenor can practically hear the teasing tone used drip from those last words, and he chuckles humourlessly as he thrusts his hands under the steady stream of lukewarm water. "No, no no no. Absolutely not." The lather slowly slides off his hands and down the drain, Kurt watching them in mild fascination before glancing at the scowling boy and smirking darkly. "I don't need anything from you or that stupid reform school."

"Come on!" he says, beginning to slowly stalk his way towards his intended target, hazel eyes boring into glasz. "We would be a great team – the school's infamous bad boy taking on Dalton's ex-badass as his 'apprentice'. Imagine all the shit we could get done as a team."

At this, Kurt rolls his eyes and turns the running water off, ripping a paper towel from its holder and wiping off any excess liquid on his hands. "And what, exactly, are you hoping to get from this plan of yours?"

Blaine shrugs his shoulders, looking at the other team with a somewhat _cocky_ look. "I get to be at the top again with a cute boy on my arm – " Kurt couldn't help but flush at the comment. " - You get to look all powerful and shit while getting some extra cred." He stopped walking, instead moving to lean against the basin of the sink closest to him and unabashedly leering at the other teen. "Together, we use the tricks of the trade to rule this dump."

"I don't need your help." Kurt tells him in a clipped tone, throwing the now crumpled paper towel into the nearest bin and crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"_Ooooh_, puppy's got some _**bite**_." Blaine taunts lightly, beginning to move again and laughing when Kurt glares at him. "Now, now, don't act like you have a stick up your ass." He pauses. "Although, if you do happen to have a stick up your ass, maybe I could help you remove it sometime."

Kurt gives out a sarcastic laugh as Blaine sends a wink his way (because _that doesn't even make sense anyway_) trying to sidestep around the other teen only to have him intercept the movement and still walk forward. "You don't know anything about me." Kurt speaks with a cold tone, glare increasing with intensity as Blaine barks out another laugh.

"Listen to me, _sweetcheeks_ – I know a hell of a lot more than you think. You think I'm deaf and don't hear the whispers around the halls?" He questions, voice low and deep and making Kurt feel all kinds of _things_ he knows he shouldn't feel. "I know that you could use some help to tame these idiots, and I'm not one to ignore an opportunity so aesthetically pleasing. It works for _everyone_," Blaine's so far into Kurt's personal space the countertenor has to begin moving backwards so he doesn't get smothered in everything _Blaine_. "And you would be a fool to turn m – this down."

"Bite me, Anderson." He snarls, taking a step back for every one the other teen takes forward and trying not to gulp visibly when his back hits the tiled wall behind him.

It's with a triangular eyebrow raised at his 'witty' remark and a smirk adorning that irritating-as-hell face that Blaine moves his arms to rest his hands on either side of Kurt's face, raking his eyes over the boy's attire in an almost predatory way –

"Is that an offer?"

…

_Oh, he did __**not**__ just say that._

He waits for the transfer student to move his face predictably closer before gathering up all the saliva generated during this encounter in his mouth and catapulting it towards his intended target, smirking lightly when it lands with a large _splat_ on his left cheek.

Blaine freezes as the cooling liquid begins to trail itself down his tanned skin, an arm automatically moving to wipe off the saliva from his cheek and allowing Kurt to push past him and make his way towards the door.

"That was low, Hummel." Blaine retorts in an irritated tone, causing the leaving teen to pause and spin around in irritation. He only grins impishly, wiping Kurt's spit on his leather jacket onto his jeans and _oh god that's absolutely disgusting_. "Although, I was expecting something better than that."

Kurt gapes at the other student. "Oh, really?" he questions, the skin over his knuckles whitening as he curls his hand into a fist.

Blaine's too busy antagonising McKinley's bad boy that he doesn't see the next movement coming.

"Yes, really. For this school's queen bitch, I was expecting something a lot more – "

_**SLAP!**_

The sound of a porcelain palm slamming into a quickly reddening tanned cheek reverberates around the bathroom, effectively shutting Blaine up and allowing Kurt to grin smugly to himself.

"What the _FUCK_!" He yells, moving to cradle his right cheek as Kurt begins to speak again.

"There's three things you need to know, Anderson - Don't you dare think you know me, don't you dare try to insinuate that I'm doing this shit to please everyone else and don't you even fucking dare to _think_ for a second that I would stoop as low as to use someone like _**you**_ to show everyone their place in this school."

Kurt turns to walk away when he's interrupted by a threatening tone.

"You can't run away from me, Hummel!"

He walks towards the door, turning around to see that Blaine is staring at him with furious hazel eyes.

"You'll never catch me alive, Anderson." He mocks before strutting out the door and leaving a frustrated ex-Dalton student to nurse his dignity.

* * *

><p>(As Kurt Hummel makes his way back to class, he realises that he's going to have to watch his back from now on.)<p>

(And as Blaine Anderson assesses the damage done to him, he realises that this was going to be a hell of a lot more fun than he previously thought.)


End file.
